


not normal

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conversation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: It's a shame, really, that they discovered who they were after they fell in love.





	not normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "it was you the whole time" along with other members of shfanficnexus with the added of challenge of it being under 500 words

“Alexander,” Magnus starts cautiously, careful not to brush against him as he sits down, “I’m sorry.” 

Alec shakes his head in his hands, hair in disarray from repeatedly running his hands through it.

“I’m just--” he sighs heavily, lifting up his head and staring blankly at the wall. “I’m just trying to process.” He turns toward Magnus but stops halfway as if scared to fully look at him. “A warlock, huh?”

“A Shadowhunter, huh?” Magnus mimics, and Alec groans, hanging his head again.

“But you’re the High Warlock.” Magnus winces at the force that Alec uses to drive the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“And you’re the Head of the Institute!” Magnus smiles sadly. “I wasn’t the only one hiding.”

“I know!” Alec shoots his hands out in defense, voice echoing through the loft. “I  _ know _ ,” his voice cracks, and Magnus feels his heart break along with it. 

They sit in silence, the inch between them feeling vaster with each passing second. Magnus itches to take Alec’s hand in his, but he doesn’t dare try without knowing how well it would be received.

“So all of those--” Alec’s hand waves as if searching for the word. “--coincidences: my arrows somehow never running out, the increased wards around my room, my wounds healing more quickly than they should--” he finally turns his gaze to Magnus, “it was you the whole time.”

Magnus sighs. “I only wanted to keep you safe.”

His entire body buzzes with the desire to touch Alec, so when Alec intertwines their hands together, Magnus feels like crying in relief. Alec lifts their joined hands, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ fingers.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to keep you safe,” Alec quietly admits into their hold, and Magnus stops holding himself back. He falls into Alec’s side, pushing his hair back from his forehead, and Alec closes his eyes, leaning into his touch.

“My sweet angel,” Magnus murmurs, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Alec sighs, eyelashes fluttering. Magnus takes the opportunity to place a kiss on the corner of his eyebrow. He feels Alec’s breath hitch as he leaves a trail of kisses down his jawline, but before Magnus can reach his mouth, Alec raises a hand to stop him.

“What are we going to do, Magnus?” he asks, eyes betraying just how anxious he is. “A Shadowhunter and a warlock, no one is going to buy that.”

Magnus kisses the corner of his mouth. “You might be surprised, darling.”

Normally, Alec would have wanted to argue; he would have listed out everything that could go wrong, any situation that could backfire. Normally, it killed him to not have a plan of action, to not worry incessantly beforehand.

But this wasn’t normal;  _ Magnus _ wasn’t normal.

So Alec turns his head, finally connecting their lips in a proper kiss, and, for the time being, forgets about being normal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr (prayformalec) or twitter (@prayformalec_) where I'm much more active nowadays.


End file.
